The present invention relates to a convertible shoe and, more particularly, to a shoe that can be converted by the wearer/owner into a total of at least three different shoe types.
When people travel, they often need/desire to have more than one pair/type of shoe. This requires them to pack multiple shoes in their luggage, which increases the amount of luggage they must travel with and thus, increases the difficulty of traveling.
Current shoes do not allow the wearer/owner to easily and predictably convert their individual shoes into several different types of shoes.
As can be seen, there is a need for a convertible shoe that can be easily changed between different types of shoes.